Confesión
by Sagira04
Summary: Adrianne Agreste estaba preocupada, Kitty Noir ya llevaba seis meses de relación con Marcq Dupain-Cheng mejor conocido como Lordbug y estaba feliz, pero que Marcq no supiera que ella era Kitty Noir, complicaba las cosas, la Agreste tenía miedo de confesárselo y más al enterarse de que hizo una tradición para olvidarla. Conti de tres días. No es necesario leerla para entenderle.
1. Chapter 1

**Confesión**

Kitty Noir estaba contenta ya llevaba con su Lord seis, hermosos, meses de ser novios y no podía ser más feliz pero… el hecho de que Marcq, mejor conocido como Lordbug, no supiera su identidad se la ponía difícil, cada vez era más complicado controlar las ganas de abrazarlo, mimarlo y besarlo cuando lo veía en la escuela.

Aunque el ojiazul con Adrianne se comportaba un poco distante, ella sabía por qué, no dejaba de ser amable con ella...por aun así tenía miedo… no quería perder a Marcq pero no podía soportar un día más ocultando su identidad… necesitaba que lo supiera y que la quisiera a su identidad civil tanto como quería a su alter ego.

Un suspiro salió de la rubia, hoy se lo diría, en la noche en la cima de la Torre Eiffel, era sábado… un sábado empezó su relación y un sábado Adrianne le revelaría su identidad a Marcq. Un akuma hizo disturbios cerca de la iglesia de Notre Dame. Era hora de trabajar.

Una vez más el día había sido rescatado por los héroes de París Lordbug y Kitty Noir habían derrotado al akuma, era una jovencita despechada con su jefe por no apreciarla en el trabajo, nada el otro mundo y por suerte nada muy complicado.

-Bien hecho- dijeron para después chocar el puño, una vez más París era seguro.

-Bueno gatita… te veo luego… - dijo Lorbug despidiéndose con un beso corto de su compañera de batalla y novia.

-Si Marcq – pero antes de que se alejara – nos podemos ver esta noche… en la cima de la Torre Eiffel… a las 10

-Ahí estaré

Después de lo último el héroe favorito de París se fue directo a su casa, tenía que ayudar a sus padres en la panadería. La rubia pensó en cómo podría reacción el ojiazul… si bien… mal… horrible… horriblemente mal… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su anillo indicando que su energía estaba por agotarse.

Llego a su casa, Plagg salió disparado del anillo, totalmente agotado y como siempre demandando su ración de queso, que según el kwami por ley le correspondía.

-¿Estas segura de lo que harás Adrianne? – pregunto Plagg a su portadora.

-La verdad no Plagg… pero quiero hacerlo… quiero que Marcq quiera a Adrianne tanto como Kitty

-Recuerdo lo que te dijo Naya – la rubia hizo una cara de duda… "humanos estúpidos" pensó Plagg – Naya, tu amiga, te conto que le dijo su novio el Césaire… ¿Cómo se llama?...

-Alejandro

-Recuerda que te contó Naya que le dijo Alejandro que cuando rechazaste a Marcq por Lordbug, él se puso muy mal y para animarlo hicieron una tradición donde básicamente se pusieron muy borrachos y en donde Marcq prometió olvidarte

-Claro que no se me olvida… pero espero que no lo haya hecho– cinco minutos pasaron y agregó – sonaste como una vieja chismosa – una risa salió de la ojiverde.

El día se fue más rápido de lo que a la rubia le hubiese gustado. Se puso un vestido y se arregló el pelo, dejándose lo más bonita que pudo, aunque sabía que al convertirse en Kitty le arruinaría el peinado, no le importaba.

La noche cayó en la ciudad del amor y específicamente en la Torre Eiffel una gatita estaba caminando en círculos, sus manos sudaban, el estómago le dolía quería hasta vomitar, en definitiva estaba nerviosa.

Su Lord llego a las 10 en punto, ella había estado ahí una hora antes. Para practicar su discurso y para pensar por millonésima vez las posibles reacciones de su, hasta ahora, novio.

-Mi Lord – dijo al verlo llegar, le dio un abrazo fuerte como si fuera el último.

-Tranquila gatita… me aplas…

La frase quedo a la mitad, Kitty Noir estaba besando a su novio y de una forma muy _apasionada_ si le preguntaban al héroe.

-Te quiero… - dijo al momento de terminar el beso - te quiero… te quiero… te quiero – ya había repetido la misma frase demasiado y eso a Lordbug le preocupaba y aunque le encantaba que su gatita se lo dijera le parecía un poco extraño el cómo lo decía.

-Yo igual te quiero minina

Se volvieron a abrazar durante un rato, nadie dijo nada y eso aumento el nerviosismo del ojiazul. Su silencio fue interrumpido por el suspiro de la rubia.

-Escúchame... por favor – otro suspiro salió de la heroína – quiero que sepas que te adoro más que a nada en el mundo, eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a esta gatita y nuestra relación ha sido la mejor de todas – a Marcq le conmovieron sus palabras… si quería confesarle su sentir no había porque hacer tanto drama – pero… - empezamos con los problemas pensó el ojiazul – ya no quiero…

-Quieres terminar conmigo – dijo con un tono de pánico el héroe – ¿Qué hice mal?... no me dejes… por favor… te quiero mucho… no me imagino una vida sin tus besos… por favor no me de…

Una vez más el hablar del ojiazul se vio interrumpido por un beso de la rubia.

-No te voy a dejar príncipe… tranquilo – otro beso más - pero yo creo que tú a mi si – esto último lo dijo en un susurro el cual Marcq no escucho.

-Quiero revelarte mi identidad civil… ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo… quiero que sepan todos que eres mío.

Esto le sorprendió mucho al Dupain lo territorial que sonó su novia, no es que no estuviera emocionado por saber, por fin, la identidad de la rubia, pero seguía sin entender porque tanto drama.

El traje de la heroína preferida de Paris empezó a desaparecer, dejando ver a una rubia que Marcq conocía perfectamente.

-Adrianne Agreste

Al momento de reconocerla entendió, por fin, el drama según el _exagerado_ que había aplicado su novia a la confesión de su identidad.

…

Era definitivo Marcq estaba jodido.

* * *

La verdad este iba a ser un one-shot pero me salio demasiado largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, espero que les guste a mi me gusto bastante escribirlo, dejen un comentario de como se imaginan la segunda parte, la verdad no creo subirla tan rápido como acostumbro, tengo un contratiempo, no es grave, pero si tardado.


	2. Chapter 2

-Y eso… hip… fue lo que… hip pasó…

Contaba un ebrio Marcq a su amigo igual ebrio Alex Kubdel, el cómo había llegado a esa situación era muy fácil, cuando Kitty o mejor dicho Adrianne le soltó la bomba, hizo lo más varonil que se le pudo ocurrir a los 18 años, salió corriendo dejando a la heroína sola.

Con respecto a Alex era aún más fácil después de deshacer su transformación se fue al parque que estaba cerca de su casa y ahí se encontró con él, al parecer igual tenía un problema, el cual portaba nombre y apellido.

Le dijo a Tikki que se escondiera y le dio galletas para que repusiera su energía. Cuando Alex le dijo que se fueran a amortiguar los problemas con alcohol lo pensó, un poco, pero lo hizo y llego a la conclusión de que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un trago.

Por eso cuando estuviera sobrio se iba a disculpar con los padres de Alex por ayudar a su hijo a acabarse la reserva especial de vinos.

Dejando eso de lado, cuando le contó a Alex la historia lo hizo evitando algunas cosas como el hecho de ser ellos los héroes, diciendo que su relación era por línea y que al momento en el que planearon conocerse resulto ser Adrianne Agreste. Le pareció un poco tonta su historia pero al parecer Alex le creyó, bueno estaba borracho le iba a creer todo.

-Entonces… hip… tienes miedo… Dupain… pensaste que… hip… con tu relación en línea… hip… estabas olvidando a Adrianne… hip… cuando lo que hacías… hip… era enamorarte más de ella

-Exacto – confirmo el ojiazul haciendo que su amigo soltara una carcajada.

-Estas tan jodido – volvió a reírse.

-¡YO! Tú eres el cobarde que no se atreve a confesarle sus sentimientos a Kira

-NO me cambies el tema estamos hablando de ti… hip… no de mí – reclamó -Solamente haz lo que creas correcto para ti… después de todo… tú eres el que va a sufrirlo no nosotros – suspiro Alex no era muy bueno dando consejos y para seguirlos era peor pero se esforzaría por su amigo – vete preparando mentalmente para el castigo.

Siguieron platicando y riéndose de tonterías, unos cuantos tragos más y Alex cayó dormido pero Marcq no tenía sueño en su mente pensaba en lo idiota que había sido al dejar a Kitty sola en la cima de la torre Eiffel, tenía que hablar con ella, pero ya.

-¿Crees que la deba de perdonar? – habló Marcq dirigiéndose a Tikki una vez que se aseguró que su amigo estaba bien dormido.

-¿Perdonarla? – interrogó Tikki - ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

-Me mintió… hip… cuando me declare siendo Marcq ella me rechazo y cuando lo hice siendo Lordbug me acepto.

-Adrianne era Kitty Noir y tu sabías que Kitty estaba enamorada de Lordbug es por eso que te rechazo siendo Marcq

-Eso quiere decir que no me quiere a mí, solamente quiere mi mejor versión, el gran Lordbug…

-No seas dramático Marcq… te recuerdo que cuando tú le pediste a Kitty que fueran novios lo hiciste, aunque lo niegues, despechado.

-...

-Ella ya sabía que eras Marcq y estoy segura de que quiere tanto a ti como a Lordbug, se conocieron durante 6 meses, ella conocía mas a fondo a Lordbug como a Marcq Dupain-Cheng.

-Tenías que ser mujer verdad Tikki… siempre defendiéndose – soltó un suspiro, ya sabía que hacer – gracias Tikki.

Con el repentino valor que le dio el vino se dirigió a la casa de la Agreste, asegurándose que su amigo estuviera cómodo en sillón de su sala y "acomodando" un poco, solo un poco, el lugar en donde se habían embriagado.

* * *

Marcq se despertó en una cama que no era suya, el cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le dolía. Volteó al sentir como alguien se movía a su lado. Era Adrianne tenía SU camisa, eso lo espanto alzo las colchas, tenía pantalón menos mal pero la cama tenía una mancha de sangre.

Los colores se le subieran al rostro, era un patán, se acostó con Adrianne, le quito su virginidad y lo peor de todo… NI SIQUIERA SE ACORDABA… iba a llorar… cuanto tiempo se imaginó ese momento para que al final no se acordara.

Se paró de la cama, el piso se le movía y la cabeza lo estaba matando, intentando apoyarse de algo volvió a caer en la cama despertando así a la rubia.

-Buenos días

-Bu-buenos di-días – dijo tartamudeando, maldita sea, tenía que controlarse, forzó a su mente y por fin le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Adrianne se despertó por el sonido de su ventana, se sorprendió de ver a Lordbug tocándola. Le abrió la ventana, cuando la dejo sola en la torre Eiffel pensó… bueno en realidad pensó en muchas reacciones… menos que saliera corriendo. La transformación del héroe desapareció._

 _-Marcq ¿Qué estas haciend…_

 _No la dejo acabar Marcq la estaba besando, no sabía él porque del repentino beso pero no le importo, era un beso desesperado, exigente y apasionado, la boca de Marcq sabía dulce y el alcohol se hacía presente. La rubia al darse cuenta de eso interrumpió el beso._

 _-Marcq esta borra…_

 _Otro beso la interrumpió, Marcq poso sus manos en la cintura de Adrianne bajándolas poco a poco con miedo de que su pareja no le agradara su atrevimiento, al ver que su pareja no ponía resistencia bajo aún más sus manos llegando a su trasero y levantándola. La rubia enrolló sus piernas a la cintura de Marcq._

 _El héroe de París con pasos torpes (no sabía si por el peso extra o por él alcohol que corría por sus venas) se dirigió a la cama de la rubia y la acostó, besándola de nuevo solamente que esta vez lento, disfrutándolo como si fuera la última vez que la besara._

 _Paso sus besos a su cuello y clavícula haciendo que la rubia soltara varios suspiros, las manos de Marcq se posaron debajo de la blusa del pijama de la Agreste, empezando a sentir las caricias del ojiazul en su cuerpo la rubia soltó un gemido pequeño._

 _Para Marcq fue música para sus oídos la cual quería volver a escuchar, le quito la blusa que en ese momento estorbaba, la rubia dormía sin sostén así que apenas le quito la blusa vio sus dos montes de venus. Al notar la forma en que Marcq la miraba se cubrió con las mantas su cuerpo._

 _-No lo hagas – dijo moviendo un poco las mantas – eres hermosa – dijo para seguir besándola y para estar según el en iguales condiciones se quitó la camisa._

 _Se besaron y acariciaron, demostrando con ello todo el amor que se tenían, los besos del ojiazul bajaron por su cuerpo hasta llegando hasta la su vientre, cuando quería bajar su short. La rubia volvió a la realidad, tenía que hablar con Marcq._

 _-Espera… por favor… Marcq_

 _-…_

 _-Cuando te dije que era yo Kitty Noir… saliste corriendo… después vienes y haces esto…_

 _-Lo siento Adrianne… no soy más que un estúpido miedoso… que pensó que querías más a su alter ego…_

 _-Yo te amo – interrumpió la rubia – siendo Lordbug me encantaste… pero como Marcq me enamoraste… te amo siendo tanto civil como héroe_

 _-Igual... te amo gatita_

 _Al finalizar su declaración se besaron por un buen rato, hasta que la rubia sintió como la aplastaban, el ojiazul se había quedado dormido, la Agreste sonrió y se puso la camisa de Marcq, era blanca y olía a él, acomodo a su novio y los cubrió con las mantas._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien – los recuerdos estaban ahí…pero ¿Y la mancha de sangre? – Adrianne ¿por qué la cama esta manchada?

-Te cortaste el brazo – el ojiazul busco su herida ya estaba seca – cuando te querías parar al baño y tiraste un vaso, te intente curar pero te negaste.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana varios ojos curiosos vieron a Adrianne y Marcq entrando a la escuela agarrados de la mano y sonriendo feliz de la vida, varios los felicitaron e inclusive sus amigos se alegraron era obvio que ellos dos tenían que estar juntos.

-No vas a salir ileso Cheng – dijo Clayton Bourgeois – no cumpliste lo que prometiste en la tradición… te toca el castigo – sonrió burlón, aunque tenía envidia de que a él ojiazul se quedara con la Agreste esta solo un poco feliz, casi nada, ellos merecían estar juntos, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo.

-Es cierto – dijeron todos los hombres, porque entendían de que hablaba el molesto hijo de la presidenta.

Ese lunes por la tarde Marcq estaba parado cerca de un edificio abandonado con un casco y sin camisa listo para recibir su castigo por no haber respetado la tradición.

-Estas listo panadero – dijo Clayton

-Listo rubio oxigenado

Fue el primero en disparar una bola de pintura directo al cuello de Marcq, el castigado simplemente se quejó y retorció un poco. Tenía que aguantar, todavía faltaban todos sus amigos el segundo fue Ale Césaire su mejor amigo fue menos cruel, le dio en el hombro, pero aun así dolió.

-Esto es estúpido – dijo Adrianne la cual estaba muy enojada porque le estaban disparando con una pistola de gotcha a su novio, estaba segura que las balas de pintura le iban a dejar marca.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amiga – dijo Naya, mejor amiga de la rubia y futura Dj – pero admítelo ellos son estúpidos

-Tu novio esta con ellos

-El tuyo igual amiga, pero a pesar de que lo quiero mucho, a veces, es un poco estúpido

-Nos enamoramos de estúpidos – las amigas se rieron por su conclusión mientras veían como los que faltaban de dispararle a Marcq peleaban por ver quién era el siguiente.

* * *

La noche de lunes llego muy rápido y los héroes de París patrullaban las calles sin señales de algún ladrón o akuma. Una noche tranquila, era perfecta.

-tu castigo es tonto… el hecho de que no cumplieras tu promesa de olvidarme no implica que te dispararan pintura– dijo Adrianne a Marcq -¿Te duele mucho el cuerpo?

-No tanto Kitty – mintió Lordbug a su novia –es tradición gatita mis amigos me perdonaron el no cumplir con lo dicho y apoyan mi relación contigo, además no importa el precio que tenga que pasar… si la recompensa es estar contigo por siempre…

-¿Por siempre? – Cuestiono la rubia – eso es mucho tiempo

-No cuando estoy contigo

Lordbug beso a Kitty Noir, quería a esa felina y estaba seguro de que mientras ella quisiera él se iba a quedar a su lado. Porque la amaba… amaba a esa molesta gatita y más ahora que ya era su molesta gatita.


End file.
